1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a universal input device, and, more particularly, to a universal input device that is mountable to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a portable computer system that allows for an abbreviation of some of the functions of a keyboard and a mouse has been developed to refine an external appearance of the computer system and to be portable. Such a portable computer system has an additional input device to receive various inputs. The additional input device is attached to a part of a user's body to perform a function (i.e., writing) and transmits input information to the computer system by a movement of the user.
Since a conventional input device generates the input information and performs an additional function according to a movement of a user, a separate additional movement, which does not correspond to the input information, is required to select the additional function. Moreover, if the movement corresponding to the additional function is not precisely inputted, the conventional input device may receive information that was not intended to be received by the user and may not perform the additional function.
If the input device comprises a universal input device which may be used with various electronic devices (i.e., a TV set or an audio system) as a remote controller as well as a keyboard and a mouse in the portable computer system, a user is generally required to perform a predetermined movement corresponding to a mode change to change a mode to be recognized by respective devices. This may cause inconvenience to a user and may not efficiently change the mode and deliver the user desired function.